


The Odd and Exotic Adventures of Us

by Fenragus



Series: Personal Colds [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Best Friends, Cannibalism, Enemies to Friends, Friendship, Gen, Gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenragus/pseuds/Fenragus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of whacky adventures of my OC's (BLU Engineer). Also features apperance of other characters. Sillyness is off the charts folks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bottles up!

1962 March 12th, koth_viaduct.

The battle had been raging on for a good half an hour or so yet no one seem to be getting the upper hand. We countered eachother near perfectly, save for our Demoman getting drunk much more than his crimson counterpart. Speaking of Demomen, the Engineer caught the RED's one snooping around on the bridge, unnoticed.Engineer decided to catch the drunk by surprise.

"No way could retaliate under the effects of all that alchohol in his system all the time" He thought to himself.

As he steadily went under the bridge, trying to minimize the sound from his steps in snow, he couldn't shake the thought that the Demo wasn't here for a fight.

"Hmm, maybe, just maybe he's friendly or too drunk to do anything to me. Nevertheless he could just chop my head right there and then." Engineer's mind was filled with various scenarios as he climbed up to the bridge and slowly approached the small, run down shack connected to it. 

Steadily closing on the bridge, he grabbed his trusty Frontier Justice, critboosted from his previous engagements near the control point. With each step his pace slowed as he avoided making unnecesiary noise for his target to get the upper hand on him. He peeked through the upper entrance and the RED Demoman, albeit in a very critical state. 

"Oh damnit, what happened here man"

"Agh, one of yer spies snuck up on me and stabbed me thrice in the stomach, luckily for me old self I broke my last bottle of scrumpy on the lads skull, knocking him out and leaving him fa' dead. He's bleeding also. Heheh."

"Crap. Well uh, I can get that Medpack over there and help you with those stab wounds." The Engineer was panicking, he wasn't the type to kill defenseless enemies in the aftermath of the round but he never even thought of one day having to save the man thatvis your worst enemy on the battlefield.

"No need to worry 'bout me laddy, I messed and payed for my mistake, tally off you go now." Demoman was raising his hand point for the Engineer to leave but was abruptly cut off.

"Hey, no one sees us here, I have my sentry set up just outside. I'll just patch you up and we can wait till the match ends, aight?" Fen suggested.

"I spose' that should work matey. But I have to wonder, why are you helping me? It's my own fault for coming 'ere." Demoman wondered on the Engineers unusual behaviour.

"Why are you on the BLU side of the complex in the first place? That's what I want to know." The shorter man asked. "Seems like you wanted to get yourself killed or something. You succeded in the "getting yourself killed"...kind of" He looked down to the stab wounds in Demo's gut, gushing blood nonstop.

"Ah, well, here at RED we were running out of alchohol you see, so I decided to try my luck with you guys. The bloody Scout's been stealing my drinks for the past week or so.and the shipments arrived once a month"

"Well whatever your plan of action was it fell flat on its face and failed miserably..." Engineer chuckled "We could've done a trade or something of the likes: You give me some of your explosives for a few bottles of Mann Co. brand beer!"

"Ya, but if someone saw us we'd be dead on the spot. They don't tolerate cross-company relationships between any of its members."

True, we would have to do it after a battle or something. Maybe somewhere in cp_coldfront, on one of the roofs as an example".

Could work, we just gotta be a bit sneaky beaky on our way there. It's best if you leave right about now, I hear RED's coming up here, looks like your team got wiped out while we were dilly-dalling here for the past 10 minutes."

"Oh uh, I knew that." He looked around nerviously. Anywho I will take my leave now, hope to see you soon mate. Before leaving, Engineer gave him a thumbs up.

Well I'm hoping I'll be seeing you around." With those words he left the shack.

Just moments later he froze after hearing a gunshot from where he had just been. Did he kill himself or did someone else got him?

"Did he kill himself or did someone else got him?" The words echoed through his head. Respawn is there, but why would he shoot himself. He wasn't in that much pain was he?

Nevertheless, the two met a few days later, traded and shared a beer whilst talking about their respective teams failires and sucesses.


	2. A Cold War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rival little chitchat takes a dark turn when RED is umaasked...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first take at some graphic writing. It's not much, but its there

1962, February 23rd, cp_coldfront

The RED Pyro slowly inched forward, wheezing from the pain caused by the bullet wound in his leg.

"Oh boy, you look mighty messed up there lad. Need a helping hand?" Engie offered his assistance to the fellow mercenary.

"Bah, fuck off commie. I'd rather die than accept assistance from the likes of you." He spat some blood on the ground, tumbled, a bit and lost his balance from the pain, planting face-first into the snow.

"Okay then, I guess I can just leave you for dead here eh? Works for me." Fenragus began walking away from the RED merc, when he suddenly heard the all too familiar "Help!"

"Ugh fine, I need some help, okay! Just don't get the wrong idea that we are friends just because of this little incident, buddy." Pyro responded and stood up

"Whatever you say, "buddy". Heheh, see, you brought this on yourself, should've said something more hateful towards a Ruskie."

"But we Americans are better than you in every way, you can't deny that." Smith limped towards the shorter man. "You only beat the Krauts because you had our help and a number advantage. If it wasn't for us, Moscow would've been Neu Berlin today."

"Careful, your blatant American superiority is showing my friend. I keep taking you as a joke 'cause of that supeiority complex you Americans have. Trust me other people think the same about your "land of the free, home of the brave". Engineer chuckled.

"Watch your mouth or I'll punch your face so hard even Stalin and his officers will feel it from their graves." Kris menacingly waved his fist.

Rolling his eyes, the Engineer responsded "But can you back up your talk with your leg being shot?"

"Right now no, you got that right. But when I get back to base, I will hunt you down on the field, you'll get burned today red." And lit a ciggarette from his hat

"Yes yes, keep telling that yourself champ. What is this, your second cigarette today? You know smoking is bad right?" Engie asked.

"You think I don't know that, cigarretes are addicting, If you tried them yourself you'd know how hard it is to drop 'em. Also, I'm not going to quit them just because some soviet told me to, I've smoked them when I was in Normandy and Japan, who says I can't continue to do in 'Nam and Mann Co." With those words he let out another cloud of smoked from his charred lips.

"Isin't it weird for a pyromaniac to be smoking? Aren't you supposed to quit it faster with the profession you took, your already breathing charred plastic, skin and all the other shit you engulf on the field" Engineer stopped and gave him a good look in his blind eye.

"In my opinion not really, RED has a good Medic on site, he can just keep changing any failed lungs that will inevitably happen with how I'm living here at RED" He looked onto the distant plains of pines and endless snow.

"Well we are kind of missing a certain BLU member, the spot is free and up for you grab. If your up for it, of course. Our last Pyro froze to death in Barnblitz last week. Spent an hour trying to find her. Saw her gloved hand stick out, slightly tinted blue from the uniform. Dug her up and buried here in an hour." Fenragus looked sad.

"Oh, I see. Well, RED dosen't seem to like me much with how they act around me. Never healing or helpng, the Mddic flat out ignores me and their Engineer blocks his dispenser on me every single time." I heard him sighing after his words

"Ouch, then why are you still with RED? You should've left at the first signs of them deliberately ignoring you." Fenragus mumbled something incoprehensable after that.

"Yeeaah, but I thought things would change if I step up my game. I stepped it up yet their ignorance towards me did not. I would've left sooner or later and I actually planned leaving this week. No note, no warning, I left them to kill off themselves."

"Wait, kill off? Metaphorically or physically?" Engineer looked confused.

"Physically, RED had some cannibalistic traits and they weren't afraid to show that to everyone around them. They'd drag the new rookies that joined the team as backups in nighttime and they wouldn't come back. They would feast on the new guys even during daylight, everyone there was messed up and they didin't give a damn about anyone else. That night when I heard they ate 3 young men that had just joined in a single sitting that night. The ex-RED shedded a tear at these gruseome memories.

"Jesus Christ, I can see why you wanted to RED place as fast as you can. No one would perform well fighting with having to endure their "company" day and night. Engie felt shivers running down his spine.

"It seems we have arrived, Py'."

"Ah yes, indeed we did. Well.I appreciated the company my hard-hatted friend." Pyro exclaimed.

"Happy to be of help mate." Engineer said.

"One more thing Fen. How soon can I join you guys at BLU." Kris asked

"Depends on how fast you want you want to get rid of your old neighbours".


End file.
